This project is directed toward the identification of thyroid hormone-dependent cells in the developing brain of mammals and anuran amphibians. Histochemical, histological, electronmicroscopic, and autoradiographic techniques are employed to identify reacting cells and to characterize the nature of changes induced in such neurons and neuroglia in throprivic, hypothyroid, and hyperthyroid rats and Rana pipiens larvae.